Almost Foolish
by angelDC
Summary: [FINISHED!] Tezuka and Fuji have been dating since their 2nd yr junior high but decided to broke up with each other after five years, could they still work things out after being separated for eight long years? Or should everything be left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Foolish**

-clavee-

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's Note: Hello! Hello! Hello! It's been a long time, isn't it? I'm back with a new a story for you guys, I hope you'll like it. Actually this fic has been stuck at my computer for months now and I couldn't seem to have any time to upload it since I've been very busy (and lazy, sorry!). This is the first chapter, but the story's already done and is waiting to be typed, so I hope you can wait for that! I'll try to upload the whole story as quickly as I could before my schedule gets haywire again, thank you! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!

--- --- --- --- ---

_Chapter 1: Bitter End_

_Fuji opened his eyes at the brand new day; stretching a little and got off the bed right after to walk to the window where he saw that the sky is blue, he smiled and thought, _'Last night's storm have gone…didn't even left a trace…' _Sighing, he thought of his cactus plants that were placed on his window sill but due to the unexpected storm last night, he had no choice but to stay at Tezuka's house for the night – not that he will allow him to leave in such condition, apparently, at eighteen, Tezuka somehow changed into a caring and thoughtful person…but Fuji must admit that his boyfriend had a tendency to become overprotective and possessive within their five years of dating, but Fuji has enough patience for that._

_He walked over to Tezuka's desk where his school things are placed, _'Good thing there's no class today,' _he thought, smiling. He was about to fish out his cellphone inside his bag when his attention got caught by an official looking envelope with New York University's seal. Forgetting his cellphone, Fuji picked up the envelope and took out its content – luckily, the envelope has already been opened. His eyes read the letter carefully and not even getting to halfway of the letter, his eyes widened. After finishing reading the letter, he quickly but carefully placed the letter back inside the envelope and put it back to its previous location on the table._

_Not wishing to stay at the house anymore, Fuji quickly changed back to his own clothes and folded the shirt and shorts that Tezuka lent him neatly, placing it on the foot of the bed. As Fuji sat on the desk's chair, tying his shoelace, the door opened and Tezuka appeared. "Syusuke, the – are you in a hurry?" he asked, eyes narrowed._

"_Hai, Kunimitsu," Fuji answered, standing up and swinging his bag to his shoulder, "something came up so I need to go home at once," he lied, walking pass Tezuka._

"_Oh, I'll send you home, then," Tezuka ordered, following Fuji out of the house._

"_No need," Fuji told him, stepping out of the house and looking back to Tezuka, "I can go home on my own."_

_Waving a hand at Tezuka, Fuji jogged away from Tezuka's house. Tezuka watched Fuji until he disappeared from his sight and walked inside his house then back up to his room, confused. _'What could've possibly come up that he needs to attend to at once?' _he asked himself, sitting at his desk. He was about to take a book from his side when he noticed a slightly disheveled envelope beside it, forgetting about the book for awhile, he neatly arranged the envelope when a thought strike him, _'What if – ? Could it be – ?"

_Tezuka quickly bolted up from his seat and changed clothes. He left his house bringing the envelope with him. After almost twenty minutes, he was already in front of his destination – Fuji's house. Taking out his cellphone from his pocket, he dialed Fuji's number as he walked to the side of the house where Fuji's room can be seen._

"_Moshi moshi," Fuji answered._

"_Syusuke, can we talk?" Tezuka asked in an urgent manner, looking up to Fuji's window._

"_Gomen, Kunimitsu," Fuji replied, "I'm kind of busy right now."_

"_Busy sitting by your window?" Tezuka retorted, staring at Fuji, who at that moment looked down, and saw him. He heard him sigh from the other end, and said, "Alright, come in, neesan's downstairs, she could open the door for you."_

_Both hung up at the same time, Fuji disappeared from the window and sat on his bed, waiting for Tezuka. After almost a minute, a knock was heard from Fuji's door, "Come in," he said, lazily._

_Tezuka opened the door and closed it back the moment he had stepped inside. "Everything seems to be pretty normal," he began, walking towards Fuji and sitting beside him on the bed, "I thought something came up, what's wrong?" he asked, worriedly._

"_Betsuni, I just felt the need to go home," Fuji answered, not bothering to look at Tezuka._

"_Why? Is it because of _this_?" Tezuka asked as he took out an envelope from his pocket and held it to Fuji._

"_Oh, _that_," Fuji mumbled, smiling weakly, staring at the envelope, "I didn't place it back properly, eh? Or else, you won't have thought that I've read it."_

"_About this, Syusuke –" Tezuka began, placing the envelope at his side._

"_Honestly, you don't have to explain," Fuji interrupted, bitterly, looking back to the floor, "it's just a damn stupid acceptance letter in none other than New York University with a scholarship grant at that." He added in a very firm tone._

"_Syu-Syusuke…" Tezuka felt a sudden rush of guilt as he looked away._

_Biting his lower lip as tears starts to fall from his eyes, Fuji spoke, "Maybe what I just don't understand is why you didn't told me about this sooner," he then turned to look at Tezuka, crying, "what are you planning to do? Are you just going to let me know about this when you're already out of the country?" he asked, steadily through his soft sobs, "You didn't even told me that you applied there and took their exams…am I just a nobody to you?"_

"_Syusuke, look," Tezuka began, looking back at Fuji, "forgive me for not telling you anything about this, I just don't know how…" he said, as he starts to caress Fuji's face, "besides, you also have your internship in London for your photography –"_

"_So, what's this?" Fuji snapped, slapping away Tezuka's hand, "A chance to get even?" he asked, heatedly, standing up and walking in front of Tezuka, "Compared to you, at least I told you about it even before I applied for it, besides, you keep on telling me not to push it and here you are telling me _you're _leaving," he added, pacing left and right, "If this is the case, I'm going to accept the internship," he said, more calmly, as he looked out of his window, "it would take two to three years, how about you? When are you coming back?"_

"_I – I don't plan to come back," Tezuka mumbled, staring back at the floor._

"_Nani?!" Fuji exclaimed, turning sharply to Tezuka._

"_Otousan got a wonderful job opportunity in New York, we're going to migrate, Syusuke," Tezuka explained, feeling his mouth run dry as he try to swallow hard._

"_You – You got to be kidding me," Fuji muttered, sitting back down on his bed._

_Tezuka looked at him and clearly saw the shock on Fuji's face; he frowned and shook his head. Biting his lower lip again, Fuji asked, "How could you kept all these from me?"_

"_Gomen, Syusuke," Tezuka said, hugging Fuji, "don't worry, we can still be together, after I finish my studies and after you finish your internship, I'll work on your documents so that you can live with me in New York, you can pursue photography professionally there, you'll have tons of opportunity there or in other parts of US," he told him, releasing him from his arms, "but for awhile, while we're apart, I'll call you, e-mail you, write to you –"_

"_You're _unbelievable_," Fuji cut in, looking at Tezuka in disbelief, "you want us to live in New York? You want me to live with you in New York?"_

_Tezuka nodded hesitantly, and asked, "Isn't it a good idea?"_

_Fuji grinned, menacingly, and said, "You didn't told me about applying in NYU, you didn't told me that you and your family's going to migrate to New York, and now, you also didn't told me that our future's already…_planned_." Chuckling, he added, "I never knew you can be this stupid, are there more things that you haven't told me yet?"_

"_You don't agree with me?" Tezuka asked, offended by Fuji's sharp tone._

"_To be honest, the whole thing's great," Fuji admitted, walking back to his window, "but I couldn't just go and live in another country just because of –"_

"– _me," Tezuka finished, walking to Fuji, "I thought you love me."_

"_Of course I _do_," Fuji snapped, taken aback, looking up to Tezuka, "I also thought you do."_

"_I do love you Fuji Syusuke –"_

"_Then _if _you do then why _didn't _you discussed all of _these _with me?" Fuji countered, angrily, "If you love me, you _won't _keep all these from _me_, you migrating in the US and you planning us to live there," he continued, "I'm not just a mere object, Kunimitsu, I'm entitled to my own opinion, so what makes you think I'll just agree with you? How can you be this _selfish_?"_

_Tezuka looked away and said, "If you're totally against everything, then we might as well break up."_

"_That, I _agree_," Fuji replied with a smirk, "I won't be able to put up with your plans anyway even if I agree with them," he said, looking out to the window, "we'll just end up this way in the future so might as well end this now."_

_Looking at Fuji in disbelief, Tezuka said, "Then see you around, Syu-_Fuji_."_

_With that, Tezuka walked towards the door and left. Hearing the door shut behind him, Fuji leaned by the frame of the window and slid down the floor, crying._

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Foolish**

- clavee -

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's notes: Hello everyone! Now, the second chapter of this story! Yehey! Thank you for those who have reviewed the first chapter, now, I'm kind of scared that you might not like the way this story will turn out, but nevertheless, I'll still let you guys read it and just tell me what you think…as of my "latest count", this story will stretch to four chapters, hehe. I planned to write this as a one-shot but it didn't work that way, anyway, enough of this and on with the story! Please read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Chapter 2: Slight Hope_

Eating lunch at a fast food chain in the midst of the very busy city of New York, Tezuka sighed heavily as he turned to the window, as he remembered an event that happened eight years ago – the event that have been haunting his thoughts and dreams every day and every night. It had been exactly eight years after he and Fuji Syusuke broke up – he was sure about that since it was a month before Fuji's birthday. After they decided to go on their separate ways, Fuji and Tezuka have avoided each other on the school corridors and only maintain a casual captain-member relationship at the courts.

Their friends, particularly Oishi and Kikumaru, have tried all the possible ways they know to get them back together, still, the Golden Pair failed due to the hardheadedness of their buchuo and tensai. However, two weeks before Tezuka left, he asked Oishi and Kikumaru to help him talk to Fuji to patch things up properly, unfortunately, even with Tezuka's initiation, the plan still did not work since Fuji refused to comply – apparently, Fuji has still not forgiven Tezuka, so supposedly gentle conversation turned into a battle of yelling, making Tezuka walk out of the scene and cursing Fuji's pride.

But after eight long years, Tezuka have finally admitted to himself that he was the one who have screwed everything up and Fuji has all the right to push him away. If not of his stupidity and selfishness, he and Fuji might still be together or, at least, they would not have ended that way and could have been good friends up to the present. Now, frustration have completely built up inside him and is now willing to do and give up anything just to get Fuji back, hoping things are still not too late…

'_Damn you, Kunimitsu_,' Tezuka cursed himself, accidentally dropping his utensils on his plates, '_baka, baka, baka!_'

"My, my, my," a deep yet feminine and gentle voice spoke and broke Tezuka's thoughts, "what a surprise, seeing you here and all, _Tezuka_ _Kunimitsu_."

Tezuka looked up and could not stop widening his eyes as he turned to the owner of the voice that spoke using his native language. And he was even more surprise as he stared intently at the feminine looking man with the same age as him who is looking back at him with those deep purple eyes and pleasant smile of his.

"Yu-_Yukimura_," Tezuka said, half-gasping, trying to hide the surprise on his face and voice from seeing an old rival after so many years and at New York, of all _places_. "What are – ?"

"It's true then," Yukimura cut him through, cocking his head to the side, looking at Tezuka more intently, "you _really_ did migrate here in New York."

"Ha-Hai," Tezuka answered, feeling unexplainably comfortable in Yukimura's presence.

"But it's still a surprise in seeing you here, after all, New York is _such_ a big place," Yukimura told him, gazing at the window, "do you mind if we – Sanada and I –" he supplied, seeing Tezuka raise his eyebrow in question at the mention of "we", " – sit with you?"

"Iie, please suit yourself," Tezuka answered with a simple smile.

"Arigatou," Yukimura said, turning back to the counter and raised his hand in order for Sanada, who just finished ordering their food, to see him.

Sanada saw him and walked over to where he is.

"Look who I have found just now!" Yukimura said, excitedly, directing a hand to the man sitting at the table where they are about to sit.

Sanada followed Yukimura's gaze and blinked for a couple of times as he saw the same stoic face of Tezuka.

"Nice to see you again, Sanada," Tezuka greeted, seeing the same face of surprise at Sanada that he had experienced when he came face-to-face with Yukimura awhile ago.

"Ah," Sanada nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Yukimura.

"I asked Tezuka if we could join him since everywhere else is fool," Yukimura told him, "he said we could."

"Arigatou," Sanada said, giving Tezuka a slight bow. He and Yukimura then sat down across Tezuka and began eating their lunch. Tezuka, who have his food, lay forgotten, also resumed in eating his food which is starting to get cold because of submerging to his thoughts for almost fifteen minutes.

"So, Tezuka," Yukimura began after ten minutes of silence, dipping his fries on the catsup, "how have you been?"

Tezuka took a sip from his juice to clear his throat, and answered, "I've been fine, I'm studying at a law school as of the moment…_I'm not playing tennis anymore_."

Sanada and Yukimura stared at him for several seconds, not believing what they had just heard.

"Oh," Yukimura took a sip from his own drink as if he got choke at what Tezuka had just said, "I see, that's good, I believe that you can be a great lawyer, but –" he paused and turned to look outside the window, and continued, " – why did you stop playing tennis? I mean, you were already here in New York, you have all the opportunities in the world, and you could've played at every tennis tournament in the world like the US Open…we could've saw you there…"

"You went here to watch that?" Tezuka asked, a sudden race of interest swelled inside him, "How was it?"

"Hai, we went here last summer to watch the US Open," Yukimura answered Tezuka's first question, turning back to him, and continued, "Echizen was there, he did well but he came up short at the finals, he finished as first runner-up, perhaps his time will come next year…"

"I see…it has been three years since I saw Echizen," Tezuka told them, "I bumped into him at the Madison Square."

"Really? New York can be really small sometimes, then," Yukimura said, amused, "but you still haven't answered my question, _why did you stop playing_?"

Tezuka looked down and Sanada watched him intently, slightly amused at how Yukimura could somehow overpower the former Seigaku captain despite his past reputation.

"Five years ago…" Tezuka began, starting to play with his food again – a habit he acquired after leaving Japan, "I got into a car accident, the roads were really slippery so I lose control of the car I was driving," he told them, remembering that dark night five years ago, "I was rescued thirty minutes after, I was unconscious that time, when I woke up, I was already at a hospital and I was told that I fractured my left knee and my left shoulder was also unfortunate…" he trailed off, stroking his left knee under the table, "it took me two months before I could walk again and another three weeks for my shoulder to heal, after another month, I started playing tennis again but I was back at the hospital three days after, they told me that if I still push myself to play tennis seriously, my shoulder might not be able to handle it and so is my knee…so…I _stopped_."

"I-I see…" Yukimura slightly stammered, frowning after hearing what had happened to Tezuka. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It's okay, I just comfort myself with the thought that I couldn't play tennis forever so I think it's better that it was taken away from me earlier…I mean, I should've abandon it way, way before but I was given another chance and I think that's already enough," Tezuka said, smiling slight, but remembering what had Fuji said to him, '…_we'll end up this way in the future so might as well end this now.'_ Taking another sip from his drink, he changed the subject, "About you? How have the two of you been?"

Brightening up slightly, Yukimura began, "Sanada is running his own dojo now in Tokyo while I coach the Hyotei High's boys' tennis club and teach art at an elementary school near Hyotei," he answered, and quickly added, "I also have my own flower shop…now, we're just here to visit someone…"

"I see…you two no longer live in Kanagawa?" Tezuka asked.

"Iie," Yukimura answered, quickly, "I completely moved to Tokyo after I graduated from Tokyo University while Sanada, after graduating college from Rikkaidai, worked hard at Kanagawa for awhile to save enough money for him to move to Tokyo," he explained, proudly, "incredible, huh?"

"Hai, that's really great," Tezuka told them, looking over from Yukimura to Sanada, who replied with a curt nod. A sudden surge of excitement wash over Tezuka at that particular moment, he turned back to Yukimura and asked him the question that suddenly came over him, "since you live in Tokyo now, and I'm sure that Tokyo cannot be as big as New York…I just want to ask if you've heard anything about Fuji…_Fuji Syusuke…_"

"Hai," Yukimura answered, looking at Sanada who turned to him as well, "he's a freelance photographer," he told Tezuka, looking back at him, "his works are published in tons and tons of magazines and photography books, most of the time, he's hired by prominent people in Tokyo to take their pictures or events that they organized, and he sometimes joins photography contests if his schedule permits him, his a very busy person," he commented, amused, "he also holds his own photo exhibits from time to time, and if remember correctly, he's planning to publish his first calendar for next year, too early to prepare, huh?"

Tezuka nodded in agreement, feeling slightly hurt as he heard all the things Fuji has been up to. '_He's doing well…he did well on his _own…' he thought sadly, losing the hope that he have inside. Biting his lower lip, he then began, "I don't know if I should ask you this but since –"

"Go on," Yukimura insisted, "I'll answer your questions as long as I could, Sanada and I can sometimes be a little into gossips, you know."

Sanada coughed a little at what Yukimura had just said while Yukimura just grinned in amusement.

"All right, well…" Tezuka began again, breathing deeply, and asked, "I'm just wondering if Fuji is with anyone right now…"

"Oh…well, Tezuka, from what I heard, there were a lot of girls going after him," Yukimura said, grinning, "and –"

"_Yukimura_," Sanada called, sighing in a slight frustration.

"All right, all right, Sanada," Yukimura said, grinning widely but shifted in a more serious mode, "I know what you're talking about Tezuka, well…he's not with _anyone_," he told Tezuka, emphasizing the last word to make himself clear. He looked at Sanada, waiting a kind of objection from him, smiling when he saw there is none, he turned back to Tezuka, and continued, "well...we saw him a couple of times with Atobe Keigo but I think that's just something to do with work, Atobe runs their family business now, you see," he said as Tezuka nodded in understanding. Taking a sip from his drink, Yukimura added, "Sometimes, also, we see him with Saeki Kojirou –"

"Saeki Kojirou?" Tezuka asked, curious.

"Oh, you don't know him? Saeki is his friend from Chiba," Yukimura told him, "he sometimes visit Tokyo, I got to talk to him once, he's a pretty nice guy, a friendly one since he was always the first one to approach," he continued, picturing Saeki in his mind, and added, "apparently, Sanada and Saeki developed a sort of rivalry in kendo after they had a match back in college."

Tezuka nodded as he listened to Yukimura and thought, '_He's not with anyone…maybe I still have a chance…'_

Yukimura stared at Tezuka and saw his eyes brighten up, he then asked, "You still _love_ him, do you?"

Teuzka was startled at his question; he did not expect Yukimura to know that much about him and Fuji, but he did not bother to ask since gossips among them travel very fast. "Ha-Hai," he admitted, not bothering to deny it since the man before him seems to know a lot about what happened between him and Fuji.

"Would you _love_ to go _back_ to him?" Yukimura asked again, leaning forward to Tezuka.

"_Yukimura_," Sanada called again, more firmly than before, sensing that his former buchuo is about to meddle on things that should be left untouched by him.

"Why, Sanada? I'm just _asking_," Yukimura reasoned out, smiling innocently.

"If I'm still not too late," Tezuka answer, cutting through the starting small argument between the two.

"Why, Tezuka?" Yukimura asked, turning back to Tezuka, "Did you think that if _Fuji_ is already with someone else you're already '_too late'_?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow, "Didn't you know that you could still be too late even if he's still uncommitted and alone? Likewise, you can also be '_right in time'_ even if he's with a new person," he continued, disregarding the look of frustration on Sanada's face. "You know what," Yukimura began, smiling widely, "if you want him back, _I can help you_."

"Nani?" Tezuka blurted out, surprised.

"Well, somehow, Fuji became a good friend of mine from the time I moved to Tokyo so I think I can…" Yukimura told him, confidently, "you can visit Japan sometimes, and if you do, give me a call," he said, giving Tezuka his calling card, "so that I could set you up with him."

Tezuka stared at the calling card and started to think about Yukimura's offer as if it is such a very important business deal.

"Though I can't assure you of a sure success, I promise that I'll do my best for it to work out," Yukimura said, frowning slightly, "but if you don't want to take the risk, you can just stay here forever in New York."

Tezuka still did not answer, thinking that what Yukimura had said is right – such thing is not a sure success since there are a lot of possibilities.

Annoyed, Sanada looked at the time in his watch, and said, "We better go, Yukimura."

"Oh?" Yukimura asked, checking his own watch and sighed, saying, "Gomen, Tezuka, we should get going now."

"I see," Tezuka said, lifting his gaze from Yukimura's calling card.

"This is our last day here so Sanada and I were going to go to our last minute shopping and sight-seeing," Yukimura told him, standing up, "our plane will leave tomorrow at 9AM."

"I see, well, it's nice to see you again, Yukimura, Sanada," Tezuka said, standing up and gave a slight bow.

"Same to you, as well, Tezuka," Sanada said, bowing in return.

"Ja, Tezuka," Yukimura said, turning his back slightly, "hope to see you _soon_."

Tezuka nodded and wave his hand at them. With that, Yukimura and Sanada waved their hands too and left the fast food chain. As they start to walk down to the streets of New York, Sanada, who is now relieved that he could now question his friend's earlier actions, asked, "What were you thinking back there? Offering that kind of Tezuka and all?"

"He wants Fuji _so_ bad," Yukimura mused with a slight frown due to sympathy, "he's desperate for him…I can _feel _it."

"I saw that too, but didn't it occur to you that Fuji might not want something like that to happen?" Sanada shot another question.

"I can't answer that, but we'll never know until we find out," Yukimura answered, grinning, "but I think he also wants Tezuka back."

"And what made you say that?" Sanada argued, frowning.

"I don't know, it just crossed my mind," Yukimura told him, looking at him with a smile, "besides, Sanada, matchmaking is such a _fun_ thing to do…" he said, totally amused.

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost Foolish**

- clavee -

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's notes: Whaaaaa!!! Now I'm really scared to finish this story, you might not like what it will turn out…huhuhuhu…but since I don't want to leave you guys hanging, I will finish this 'til the end – wait a minute, it's already done months ago! – so the correct way of saying it is I'll show you the whole story 'til the end…I don't want to disappoint you guys, see? But I hope that you won't curse me if you see how the story will turn out, hehe, peace out! Please read and review!

Disclaimers: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Chapter 3: Un-simple Matchmaking_

Yukimura is walking along the bleachers, carefully watching his players train themselves on the tennis courts. In just five minutes time, he will dismiss them and he will be done for the day. '_Finally,' _he thought, he could not wait to go home to his condominium and prepare himself a nice, delicious dinner.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

His musings was distracted by the sudden ringing of his cellphone. Sighing, he fished it out of his pocket and stared at the screen. '_An unregistered number? Who could this be?' _he asked himself and pressed the 'Answer' button. "Moshi, moshi, Yukimura Seiichi speaking," he greeted.

"Yukimura," a deep voice surfaced from the other line, if Yukimura did not listen intently, he would be mistaken the voice to be Sanada's but due to a slight difference, he knew he was a different person, and his thoughts was cleared when the person have introduced himself, "this is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Widening his eyes in surprise, Yukimura almost dropped the cellphone to the hard concrete he was standing at. Though shocked, he quickly gathered himself back, relaxing himself by sitting on the bleachers, and began, "Tezuka, I didn't expect that I'll hear from you, does this mean –?"

"Hai, I'm in Tokyo at the very moment," Tezuka confirmed.

"Ho-How long have you been here?" Yukimura asked, still stunned.

"An hour," Tezuka answered, "I just checked-in in a hotel."

"I see…" Yukimura said, getting good at calming himself, "so you want to talk to him already?"

"I won't have gone all the way if I don't," Tezuka told him.

"Why, of course!" Yukimura agreed, smiling sheepishly, "could you wait until tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," Tezuka answered, "I'm still tired from the flight and I'm having a jetlag right now," he continued, "I can't face him in this condition, especially if things turns out bad…"

"You're right," Yukimura have agreed again, exhaling, "I still have to call him, you see, to make sure he have time to spare, as I told you, he's a very busy person."

Tezuka chuckled a little, and said, "I'll wait for your call, then."

"Hai, I'll make sure he could go tomorrow, but Tezuka…" Yukimura trailed off, and continued, "I can't guarantee you a –"

"I know, but I believe that you could at least make us talk to one another," Tezuka said, "all the rest will definitely depends on him…on me…on _us_."

"Tezuka…"

"Arigatou, Yukimura…" Tezuka said, completely glad that he saw Yukimura a week ago in that fast food chain in New York, if not, he would not be able to make a move to go back to Japan and talk to Fuji.

"You're welcome, Tezuka," Yukimura said, feeling a bit guilty since he does not have a totally clear plan how he would get the two together, "oh, gomen, Tezuka, I need to dismiss my tennis team now, I'll just call you later."

"Hai, ja," Tezuka said.

"Ja," Yukimura replied and both of them dropped the line. Yukimura stared at his cellphone for a moment, unable to believe that Tezuka had really called to say that he is in Tokyo and is going to talk to Fuji. He frowned, not knowing what kind of situation he got himself into, he did not came up with a plan, if he had known that Tezuka will come back this soon, he might have formulated one. He does not want to waste Tezuka's arrival here, he does not want him to leave without getting anything here, but Tezuka was right, everything depends on him and Fuji, the least he can do is to make them talk properly.

Sighing, he began composing a message on his cellphone: _For one whole week, since we left New York, I've been asking myself whether I made a right thing – deciding to help Tezuka and Fuji_ _get back together. I don't have a clear plan in mind, but there's no turning back now, especially since Tezuka's here in Japan now, ready talk to Fuji and all…he's truly _desperate_, though not obvious…_he does want Fuji back…_after this, I won't get myself mix up with another matchmaking attempt, it's not quite my field._ He finished the message with a smiling face and sent it to Sanada. Smiling slightly, he went to compose another message: _Hey, Fuji_ _Syusuke! Are you free tomorrow? I was thinking if we could eat lunch together at your favorite restaurant, it's been a long time since I've been there, maybe there are a lot of new photo collection now that I haven't seen yet…_ Breathing deeply, he pressed the 'sent' button the same way he did to Sanada's message.

Checking his watch, he saw that it was already time to dismiss his players. Putting his cellphone back to his pocket, he descends the bleachers and gathered all his players for last minute reminders. After bidding goodbye to his players, he left the rest of responsibility with his team captain and went to his office. He took out his cellphone again and saw that he has two new messages. Seeing the name Fuji and Sanada on his inbox, he smiled and opened Fuji's message first because, according to his judgment, it is more important that Sanada's message.

_That would be great, YUKIMURA SEIICHI. Honestly, what's up with the whole name thing? Anyway, it might mean that you badly want to eat lunch with me, kidding! There are a lot of photo collections this month that you must see! I'll meet you there around 12:30pm, is that alright?_ Yukimura read the message and chuckled, it is such a wonder how Fuji's message can relax someone after a long of day tiredness. '_Maybe because of the constant teasing,' _he thought, smiling, '_iie, it's probably because his light aura radiates even through the barriers of technology…it's just so _him…_Tezuka will definitely agree with me with that.'_ He presses the 'reply' button and said, _12:30pm_ _sounds good enough, see you!_

After replying to Fuji's message, he read Sanada's, it was short but heavy: _It's not a simple matchmaking and you know it._ Yukimura quickly deleted it and composed a new message for Tezuka, _What's the name of the hotel you're staying in? Fuji said he's available around 12:30pm, I hope that's alright, it's us who needs to comply with his tight schedule after all…I'll pick you up on your hotel at 12:00nn._

'_Tomorrow's the day,'_ he told himself, sitting down behind his desk.

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost Foolish**

- clavee -

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's notes: Whee! Fourth chapter! Maybe you'll get to see the real conflict here, hehe, but I must say that this is a cliffhanger and also a short chapter, so, sorry! I'm also sorry to say that Fuji and Tezuka's conversation is not here, hehe, it'll be in the next chapter – yeah, I know I said that this story will have only four chapters but I thought it'll be better to extend, hehe, so just bear with me, sorry! Please keep on reading and reviewing (I'm ready now in case you'll really going to hate me because of this story)! Thank you!:D

Disclaimers: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Chapter 4: Unnoticed Mistake_

Yukimura was driving along the streets of Tokyo with Tezuka on the passenger's seat – he had picked up the man from the hotel he is staying and is now driving him to the place he and Fuji is set to meet.

"Have you told him the truth?" Tezuka asked, staring out the window of Yukimura's car, trying to lessen the nervousness he is feeling.

"Iie," Yukimura answered, stepping on the break to acknowledge the red light, "I told him that I just want to have lunch with him out of the blue," he said, looking at Tezuka, who turned to him as well, "do you think he'll show up if I told him that you're here and about to talk – iie – ask him if he you could have him back?"

"You have a point," Tezuka sighed, not able to lessen the nervousness inside him. This will be the first time he will see Fuji again after eight long years, but despite that long period of time, he feels that he is still not forgiven.

Pulling into a halt after another ten minutes, Yukimura swiftly parked the car on an empty slot in front of a high-class restaurant. "You don't mind about the place, do you? This is his favorite restaurant," Yukimura asked as he saw Tezuka stare at it.

"Iie, I think it's perfect," Tezuka told him, taking off his seatbelt, "it's so much like him to like this kind of place, but maybe he got fonder of it when he went to London."

"You're right," Yukimura replied, smiling, "Just relax."

Tezuka nodded as Yukimura turn off the car's engine.

"Again, I don't assure you that things will go the way we want it to go, but I hope things will go smoothly," Yukimura said, smiling and taking off his seatbelt.

Tezuka stared at him, and said, "Actually, now I'm here, I no longer expect a lot that I can get him back – well, I would want that _so bad_, but if destiny really doesn't allow it, I hope I could at least hear from him that I'm forgiven."

"Tezuka…"

"Arigatou, Yukimura, I appreciate all the help you have given," Tezuka said, smiling at the other man, "if not have been for you, I won't have returned here to face him."

Yukimura smiled back, and said, "Let's go."

Tezuka nodded and the two of them got off the car. After making sure that the car is totally secured, Yukimura led Tezuka inside the aristocratic restaurant. Yukimura surveyed the place and smiled; he began walked towards the farthest left corner of the restaurant with Tezuka following behind. Finally, Tezuka saw the very person he is aching to see and he also saw that eight years did not do much on the said person as he still looks young, feminine, gentle and…_beautiful_. The posture, Tezuka observed, still radiates the grace and elegance he used to glow with by just sitting on the farthest table, completely submerge on the photography magazine he was reading, drinking a cup of coffee at the same time.

'_If only I could freeze this sight of you_,' Tezuka thought with a small and sad smile.

"You're early," Yukimura commented, standing opposite Fuji, "how long have you been here, waiting?" he asked.

"Iie, I just –" Fuji answered, placing the cup of coffee on the saucer, looking up with a smile that vanished the moment he saw who Yukimura is with. "What the –?" Fuji began, standing up.

Yukimura quickly called Fuji's attention, explaining, "Look Fuji, I know this may not be pleasant for you but Tezuka's here to talk to you, he went all the way from New York for _you_, he seems to have a very important matters to discuss with you," he said, looking directly at Fuji's sharp blue eyes with his own piercing ones, "I'm just here to take him to you, I'll leave the two of you alone so that you can get to sort the things you need to sort out…you have _loads _to talk about," he finished with a lighter tone.

Fuji opened his mouth to protest but Yukimura pressed a finger on his lips with a smile, saying, "Give the man a chance, you never know, you might regret this if you don't comply…I'll see you later," he finished, as if saying the last part of his sentence to both Fuji and Tezuka or only to one of them, to which the two is not sure.

With that, Yukimura turned away from Fuji and whispered a silent "Good luck" to Tezuka's ear. He walked away from the two and out of the restaurant, quickly getting inside his car. Biting his lower lip, he could not stop himself from throwing a punch on the steering wheel. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he asked himself out loud, "_What did I do?"_

His cellphone rang all of the sudden and Yukimura wiped his eyes before answering it, "Moshi moshi," he greeted, trying hard to sound normal.

"Yukimura, this is Sanada," the person from the other line replied, and asked, "Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm at the parking lot of Fuji's favorite restaurant," Yukimura answered, "Fuji and Tezuka are inside, talking."

"I see…Yukimura? Are you alright?" Sanada asked, worriedly as he heard his friend's voice which is far from normal.

Yukimura chuckled, bitterly, not answering Sanada's question, and asked, "Why did I do this, Sanada?"

"Yukimura…"

"_Why?!_" Yukimura demanded, sobbing, "I love him so much but now he's already _gone_. I have a chance to keep him forever but he's _gone_."

"Yukimura, you –" Sanada began but was cut off by Yukimura who seem to have no intention on listening to him.

"Tell me I'm a fool, Sanada," Yukimura said, calming down, "tell me I'm a _fool_…"

Sanada heaved a sigh but still complied with his former captain, saying, "You're a _fool_, Yukimura…"

"Arigatou," Yukimura said, smiling.

"Go home, just take a rest," Sanada told him.

"Hai," Yukimura agreed and dropped the line, starting his engine and left quickly.

From inside the restaurant, a man peered through the curtains and watched the car with a broken man drive away. Sanada put away his cellphone from his ear with his mind saying, '_You know that things will go this way, but you didn't prepare yourself for it…you really are a fool, Yukimura…you really are…_'

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost Foolish**

- clavee -

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's Note: Now, the last chapter of this story – it's the longest chapter by the way, hihi. I hope you'll like it, despite…oh you'll know if you read this whole chapter. I hope you'll still let me write more fanfics after this and I hope you'll still read them and review them. Just bear with me, this is just a product of my twisted mind. I hope you forgive it (my twisted mind) and I'm sure it'll be able to make more stories that will definitely suit your expectations. But for now, please read and review this last chapter. And thank you to everyone who watched out for this fanfic of mine, I hope you'll still like it in the end.:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Chapter 5: Real Situation_

Fuji slumped back down to his seat and looked out the window, thinking, '_How dare he?!'_

Taking a deep breath, Tezuka sat down opposite to Fuji, and began, "It's been a long time, Fu – Syusuke."

Turning to his companion at the sound of his name, Fuji glared at Tezuka, and asked sharply, "What is it that you want?"

Leaning forward and looking straight to Fuji's glaring eyes, Tezuka answered, "I'm here to ask if I could have you back…"

Fuji raised an eyebrow at Tezuka to keep his eyes from widening in surprise. After few seconds of staring at him, Fuji smirked, and said, "You never change, do you? You still rush things as if they will easily conform to what you want…you're such a _disappointment_," he added, leaning forward as well, asking, "I know that you know that this is the very first time we get to see each other after eight years, right?"

Tezuka nodded, leaning back and avoiding Fuji's eyes.

"You _do _know that eight years is such a very, _very long_ time, don't you?" Fuji asked again, his voice getting firmer and firmer.

Again, Tezuka nodded still not looking at Fuji.

"Then why do you think that there's still a chance for the two of us after that long time?!" Fuji asked, slightly raising the volume of his voice, "Didn't it occur to you that at this _very _moment I may already have somebody else with me? Don't tell me that you thought that I was waiting for you to come back all along," he finished, anger filling up inside him at the thought of the last thing he said.

"Of course not!" Tezuka answered, looking back at Fuji, "A thought of you waiting for me never occurred to me even for just a second…but it did occur to me that you might already be with someone else…"

"Then why are you still here?!" Fuji exclaimed.

"Because Yukimura told me that you're not with anyone, he even told me that it doesn't matter if you're already with someone or not because it doesn't depend there," Tezuka answered as calmly as he could.

"He told you that?" Fuji asked in disbelief.

Tezuka nodded, feeling scared all of the sudden.

'_This is unbelievable!' _Fuji thought to himself, leaning back at his chair and crossing his arms across his chest, and asked, "And you believed him?"

"Hai," Tezuka answered firmly, and continued, "I bumped into him and Sanada a week ago in New York, I asked how they're doing and when they said they're already here in Tokyo, I asked if they heard anything about you," he explained, recounting the details of their unexpected meeting, "Yukimura said you become a very good friend of his so I know that I could trust him."

"Why is he the one who brought you here?" Fuji asked despite knowing the obvious answer of his question, the outburst that was about to come a moment ago had suddenly vanished.

"He said he could help me if I want you back," Tezuka answered, staring at Fuji and wondering his change of mood, "he gave me his calling card so that if I decided to come back here for you I could give him a call."

Fuji just kept quiet, slowly digesting everything that is happening and what was said to him. Closing the forgotten photo book, he leaned forward and covered his face with both of his hands as his elbows rest on the table, Tezuka suddenly felt sorry for coming back, unable to bear seeing Fuji at his current state.

"Syusuke, I –" Tezuka began.

"Gomen, _Tezuka_…" Fuji said, cutting Tezuka off, removing his hands from his face, "gomen, I _can't_…" he finished, shaking his head.

Tears were falling from Fuji's eyes, the usual sharp gaze from the blue orbs were not present, instead, Tezuka saw hurt – Fuji is hurt and broken but somehow he felt that he has nothing to do with it. Confusion suddenly penetrated his mind, he felt as if something is amiss as he watch Fuji stare at the cover of the photo book he was browsing before he and Yukimura arrived.

"_Why?_" Tezuka asked, reluctantly, reaching forward to hold Fuji's hands which, in Tezuka's relief, Fuji did not pull away.

Fuji looked up at Tezuka, and answered, "In those eight years that we've been apart…a lot have already happened," he took a deep breath, and continued, "I – I _no longer _love you…and I know that even if I try to love you again, no matter how much I'll try, that won't happen anymore…_gomen_…" he finished, not breaking the eye contact between the two of them.

Sighing, Tezuka removed his hand from Fuji's and smiled a little. '_He's not lying,'_ he told himself, sadly, '_he's telling me the whole truth…I can feel that…' _He looked back at Fuji and saw that somehow Fuji's mind is somewhere else. He stood up and walked to Fuji's – who did not seem to notice – side, and asked, "If you can't accept my love…would you accept my friendship?"

Coming back to reality, Fuji realize that Tezuka was no longer sitting in front of him but was now standing next to him _with a hand extended _to him. Fuji stared at Tezuka's hand for a second, and asked, "You want us to be friends?"

"Hai, is there anything wrong with that? Am I not still forgiven from what I've done?" Tezuka replied, anxious.

Fuji quickly shook his head, and said, "It's not that…I've forgiven you a long time ago, the moment I decided to come back here…I just didn't expect that you're going to ask for my friendship."

Tezuka smiled at the man that once was his, he have always loved it when he looks surprise or clueless back then and, he realized, until now. '_You're still such an angel,'_ he thought, and said, "I know you would be surprise but to tell you the truth I really want to you back, but I know that will be somehow impossible – and I was right, but at least I could get something from you before I go back to New York if I won't be able to get you, and you're friendship is the one thing that I wasn't able to take when I left eight years ago, believe me, it made me _totally_ miserable…"

Fuji chuckled, and said, "You deserve it."

"I know," Tezuka replied, grinning, "Now, can we be friends?" he asked, still extending his hand to Fuji.

Smiling, Fuji stood up and disregarded Tezuka's hand as he flung his arms around Tezuka's neck. Despite being caught in a surprise, Tezuka smiled and hugged Fuji back.

"Will you take that as a 'yes'?" Fuji asked, letting go of Tezuka.

"Definitely," Tezuka answered, releasing Fuji as well, "will you allow me to still call you 'Syusuke'?"

"Hai," Fuji said, smiling, "how long will you be staying here?"

Sitting down back to his seat, Tezuka answered, "Three days."

"I see, can we just see each other tomorrow?" Fuji asked, feeling sorry, "I need to take care of something _important_; I'll call Oishi to tell that you're here so that he could call the others and so that we could have a little reunion."

"I need to go, gomen," Fuji said.

Tezuka nodded and smiled as Fuji left. Walking towards the door, Fuji saw someone approaching him.

"Sanada," Fuji said, stopping in front of the other man.

"How did it go?" Sanada asked, looking towards the table where Tezuka remained.

"Not exactly how _your friend_ wanted," Fuji answered sharply, "you don't have anything to do with this, do you?"

"Iie, Fuji," Sanada answered, "I assure you, Yukimura planned this all by himself, I would want to stop him but you know how stubborn he can be at times."

"I see, where is he?" Fuji asked, anger creeping back to him.

"I told him to go home, if he did as what I told him, he's in his condominium right now," Sanada told him.

"Arigatou," Fuji said before storming out of the restaurant and getting inside his car. '_Damn you,'_ he cursed inside his head as he started his engine and left.

Sighing, Sanada walked towards the table where Tezuka is, and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Tezuka turned to the owner of the voice, and said, "Sanada…"

---

Fuji drove all the way to a condominium building he knew so well. He quickly parked his car at the parking lot as soon as he arrive and made his way inside the building as fast as he could. He went straight to the stairs and ran up to the third floor, not bothering to use the elevator, until he reached the unit at the end of the left hallway. Not bothering to calm himself down after running so fast up to the third floor, Fuji rapped his hand at the door, and shouted, "_Open up!_"

Yukimura, who was slumped at his living room sofa, crying, quickly got up and went to the door. Wiping his eyes from the tears falling from it, he opened the door only to be greeted with a sharp slap on his face by his visitor.

"Why did you do that?!" Fuji demanded, closing the door with a slam behind him.

Startled and totally caught off guard, Yukimura just put a hand on his left cheek that was slapped by Fuji and did not answer.

"Helping Tezuka like that and all, what do you want to happen?" Fuji asked, yelling and gripping Yukimura's shoulders tightly.

"I – I –" Yukimura began, stuttering, totally scared at the sight Fuji being angry like that.

"What?! You thought I still love him? You thought I still want to be with him? You thought I still want him back?" Fuji asked, anger in his eyes, shaking Yukimura so hard, "What?! _Answer me!_"

With tears falling down his eyes again, Yukimura slowly nodded. Fuji let go of Yukimura and was about to slap him again, Yukimura shut his eyes, looking away, hopelessly hoping to avoid the sharp impact from Fuji's hand that did not come. Yukimura opened his eyes and saw Fuji leaned at the nearest wall and slid down to the floor, crying.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you have to do things like this? Why do you have to be this _difficult_?" Fuji asked another set of questions but in a more gentle voice this time. "I'm getting tired of this…tell me, what do I still need to do in order for me to prove and make you believe that the only person I love and the only person I want to be with from now until…_forever_…is _you_..."

Yukimura bit his lower lip, and said, "But Tezuka loves you and I know he can make you happier than I can ever make you…"

"You're so _stupid_, the two of you…especially _you_…" Fuji said, smirking, looking up at Yukimura, "if you don't want me, I'll leave you alone, but I'm _not _going back to him, it's too late for that now…if there's someone I'll ran after, it'll be you, Seiichi…_it'll be you_…"

"Syu – Syusuke…" Yukimura trailed off, staring at Fuji in disbelief.

"Why do you always have to push me away?" Fuji asked, pain and hurt are evident from his voice, "I thought you love me…you said you love me? Don't you do now anymore, Seiichi?"

Yukimura widened his eyes frown what Fuji is saying, and said, "I love you, Syusuke…I still do…please don't think that way…"

"Then why do you always have to push me away?!" Fuji asked again, raising his voice once more, "As far as I know, Seiichi, I've already done almost everything that I could to prove how much I love you…" he added, calming down again, "I'm getting tired, Seiichi…if you don't want me to be with you even if you love me, _just say it_!"

"_Iie!_" Yukimura exclaimed, as he rushed to Fuji and locked him in a tight embrace, "I won't say anything like that, I don't want you to go…gomen, Syusuke…_don't leave me_…"

"I've never thought of leaving you despite all of these foolish things that you do, you're the one who keeps pushing me away…" Fuji said, returning Yukimura's embrace.

"I won't do anything like this again, I promise that," Yukimura told him, looking at him directly in the eyes, "I keep on thinking that you might leave me if he comes back someday, so I made it happen myself when I saw him…gomen, I didn't realize how much I'm hurting you…" he told him, crying even more, "please, _promise me you'll stay_…"

Smiling a little at Yukimura, Fuji cupped his face and wiped the tears away, saying, "I've promised that already and I've keep on promising that ever since we got together…after _four years_, Seiichi, don't you still trust me?"

"Gomen…" Yukimura said, looking down, "I'm so selfish…"

Fuji grinned, and said, "You're not selfish, you're just plain foolish…"

"I know…I almost lost you, did I?" Yukimura asked, looking up.

"Not really," Fuji answered, wiping his own tears, "I would never leave you, Seiichi…just don't give me away like that again…" he said, smiling, "I'll stay with you always, so stop digging your own grave, ne?"

Yukimura nodded and captured Fuji's lips in a kiss. A suppose-to-be soft kiss turned into a passionate one and after almost a minute, the two parted, Yukimura resting his forehead at Fuji's.

"Thank you for staying…" Yukimura said, lifting his head to kiss Fuji's forehead.

"Come on, did you think that you can get rid of me that easily?" Fuji replied, smirking, "You're _forever_ bound to me, Yukimura Seiichi."

Yukimura chuckled, and said, "I could see that."

Standing up, he gave Fuji a hand to get himself up. As soon as Fuji is back on his feet, he quickly wrapped Yukimura with his arms, saying, "You owe Tezuka an explanation and an apology."

"Oh, right…" Yukimura sighed.

---

"So you're telling me that Syusuke and Yukimura are together?" Tezuka asked Sanada, who is sitting at Fuji's previous seat.

"Hai," Sanada answered, sipping the black coffee he had ordered, "They've been going out for four years now."

Stirring his own coffee in confusion, Tezuka asked, "Then why did he tell me that Fuji's not with anyone?"

"Well, let's just say that Yukimura can be stupid and stubborn at times," Sanada told him, "he firmly believe that Fuji still loves you deep down and that he'll still go after you the moment you reappear in his life," he further explained, and added, "or let's just say, he doesn't believe that it is him that Fuji loves, believe me, he also did this with Atobe and Saeki."

"Atobe and Saeki?" Tezuka asked, curiously.

"Well, when Fuji came back from London five years ago, he and Atobe dated for a month, it wasn't a serious affair really, both just wanted to fool around and have a good time," Sanada told him, taking another sip from his coffee.

"How did Atobe and Syusuke got together?" Tezuka asked, slightly intrigued.

Sanada leaned back to his chair, and said, "Fuji held a photo exhibit when he got back, Atobe was there and he asked him if he could be his photographer for his '_proclamation'_ party the month after," he explained, remembering Fuji's story, "when the company was transferred to Atobe Keigo, there were a lot of occasions that came after, so he always tag Fuji along as his photographer for the other parties he have organized or as his _date _on some parties he was invited in, that's how they got together."

"I see…and what about Saeki? Did he and Syusuke got together?" Tezuka asked.

Sanada stared at Tezuka before answering, he could not believe that Tezuka will ask him these things and he also could not believe that he is answering them. Sighing, he answered, "Saeki and Fuji are just friends, in fact, Saeki got married the year after Fuji got back here in Japan, the same year that Fuji and Yukimura got together, but of course, Yukimura gets jealous back then since Fuji is always Saeki, not knowing that he was just helping Saeki for the wedding, that was really embarrassing, I tell you, so I won't recount what happened back then, "he commented, and added, "Fuji was the photographer of the wedding, of course."

Tezuka did not bother to ask what Yukimura did back then despite his curiosity since he could ask Fuji himself the moment they see each other again with his other friends, so he just asked another question, "How about Yukimura and Fuji? How did they got together?"

"Despite taking independent photography offers, Fuji worked for the Pro Tennis Magazine after he and Atobe broke up," Sanada began, finally answering the question that he have prepared himself to answer, "Yukimura just got the job as the head coach of Hyotei High's boys tennis team and Fuji was assigned to cover their team so, basically, that's how it started…" he continued, recalling all those lunch meetings, constant talking during tournaments, and so-called interviews, "I think they did fall for each other the same time, although it was Yukimura who first proposed."

Tezuka did not say anything in reply but just smiled that Fuji is really happy now and there is already someone taking care of him. He, then, felt his cellphone vibrated from his pocket, he took it out to read the message.

"Is that Yukimura?" Sanada asked, knowing he was right.

"Hai," Tezuka answered, "how did you know?"

"He's the only one who knows your number here," Sanada reasoned out, taking a sip from his coffee.

_Ne, Tezuka, I'm really, really sorry about what I did...I can't blame you if you're mad at me, I did such a terrible thing to you and Syusuke…by the way, he said that you're staying here for three days, I'll make sure to make up to you, I'll explain everything you want to know…I'm really sorry…_ Tezuka read the message, smiling a little. He pressed the 'reply' button and began to compose a new message: _I'm not mad at you or anything, you don't need to explain anything to me, Sanada's here and he had already told me almost anything I want to know and think that's enough. Just take care of him, let's see each other again while I'm here._

"Are you angry at Yukimura?" Sanada asked.

"Iie, I understand what he felt, there are times that you really can't help to doubt the person you love even if that person have already done everything to prove that he really loves you," Tezuka said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"I apologize if I didn't tell you the truth the moment Yukimura started convincing you to come here," Sanada said, "I'm sure you know how Fuji is when he's angry, Yukimura's like that as well that's why I didn't try to interfere to what he wants to happen, I also want him to learn something out of this and to make up from my mistake I'm here explaining all the things you need to know."

"It's okay," Tezuka told him, "if not for Yukimura, I won't be able to re-tie my friendship with Fuji after all, that's already enough for me."

--- --- ---

THE END

--- --- ---

Additional AN: I'm sorry to all Tezuka/Fuji fans out there; I know you want them to be together, I do as well. But my twisted mind didn't comply with what I want to happen. I also know that Tezuka and Sanada are totally OOC there, let's just say that after many years they learned how to talk a lot, I mean, Tezuka's studying Law in the story, he should talk! Anyway, I understand if you hate me for this story, but I promise I'll write a Tezuka/Fuji story after, promise!


End file.
